The Begining
by WorkingToLive
Summary: This story doesn't have a set universe. Viona White has no skill in combat and due to some poor life choices the members have sentenced her to Watch Tower life. While there, she will join a team of proteges, and hopefully they will one day take over the founders position when their time comes, that is if they don't kill each other first.
1. The watch tower

**A/N: **Hello everyone, thanks for clicking on my story. I just wanted to give it a try on some JL stuff and I'm sorry if it's not accurate I tried my best. I hope you enjoy it and I know it's a slow start but that's how it needs to go. I'd like to tie this into some of the TV series (maybe time travel) but time will tell. I Don't own any character except for my own.

Beginnings 

"You're allowed one phone call. Make it count."

_Oh shit…who do I call? I can't call Clark he'll be super pissed and I can't call Bruce cause…well he's Bruce._

A girl in a black, oversized sweatshirt and matching sweatpants ran her fingers through her curly, black hair and sighed. She picked up the phone and began to dial, she listened to the phone ring hoping that no one would actually pick up.

"Hello." A stern voice said on the other line.

"Hey, Oliver!" The girl tried her best to sound as casual as possible.

There was a moment of silence before Olive let out a big sigh. "Again? What did you do this time?"

"Nothing!" she looked at the guard standing about three feet away from her and she turned her back to him and brought her free hand up to the receive and said in a hushed voice. "They can actually prove."

More silence followed.

"Oliver? Ollie…could you say something."

"Have a good night Viona." With that there was a click on the other line and Viona was left standing there.

"Jack ass." She slammed the phone back on the receiver and looked at the guard. "Guess I'll be making a reservation for one."

The guard smiled as he led her back to the holding blocks. "That's really too bad Ms. White, unfortunately all of our single rooms are full, and you'll be spending the night with Big B."

"Big B? Who the heck is Big B?" as she asked the guard stopped in front of a cell and opened the door just enough to shove Viona inside and slammed it behind her.

"Oh you two girls will have loads to talk about. Good night." He chuckled a bit before walking away.

Viona turned around, now facing the inside of her new home for the night, her eyes fell upon a grotesque looking blob of human flesh sitting on the side of the bed staring right back at her.

"So…YOU must be Big B." Viona smiled as she stayed by the cell bars. "Out of curiosity…why do they call you Big B?"

Big B continued to stare at Viona before she stood up, her state of hygiene was questionable as her shirt had new and old grease stains and hardly fit over her stomach. "They call me that because I'm Big and I'm a Bitch."

Viona nodded and continued to smile "Oh…well that's a very interesting name…I'm Viona. They call me that because well…that's what my parents wanted." She felt her mouth continue to move and produce words even though she wished it wouldn't.

Big B listened to her ramble and she began to smile a bit, causing Viona to trail off mid-sentence. "You talk a lot and I can tell that you don't belong here. So tell me what you're in for."

"Uhm, well I'm apparently, they think, that I'm an accomplice to a robbery."

"Think? Were you the getaway car driver?"

"Well they say that I somehow…cut the power long enough to override the banks system and thus allowing a few…thousand dollars to be taken."

Big B's eyebrow raised as she looked at Viona. "Do they have proof?"

"None, I was just outside the bank, no getaway car, no computer…nothing."

"So why are you locked up then?"

Viona tilted her head towards the guard that had pushed her inside the cell "He may or may not have…caught me on other crimes…petty crimes, but can I ask you…what you're in here for?"

Big B smiled, a type of smile that caused Viona to shake a bit. "Oh well…I Killed someone."

"K-killed…a person…like a living person"

Big B nodded.

"A living person that isn't…alive anymore…b-because you…killed them dead right?" Her voice cracked slightly.

Again Big B nodded. There was a long moment of silence and suddenly Big B let out a vulgar sounding laugh. She laughed for so long that she began to hyperventilate, forcing her to wrap her fat arms across her stomach and wheeze. This left Viona confused and began to nervously laugh along with Big B.

"Y-you really thought that they'd put you in the same cell as a murder? That's just priceless…the look on your face when I told you!" Big B wiped a few tears away.

Viona had stopped laughing. "Well…I guess now that you bring it up…seems kind of dangerous to do that."

"Duh! I'm in here for setting a building on fire, since we're both juvies we'll only go to jail anywhere from 1-20 years minimum."

"20…years minimum?! Do you understand what that means! That means I…we could be here for more than 20 years. Oh my god…I can't…and you know what they would let me rot in here…to teach me a lesson." Viona began to babble, in a more frantic tone of voice. "Yea! They'd all probably be at my sentencing and cross their holier than thou arms and say "you do the crime you pay the time." She mocked.

It was Big B's turn to look confused and slightly nervous at the fact her cellmate was going crazy. "They? They who?"

"Them! The Jus" she stopped herself quickly and looked at Big B. "just the kids…at….school." as she was finishing her sentence Viona could tell how stupid it must sound.

"Kids at school…I'm assuming you go to a pretty prissy school then if that's what they'd tell you."

Viona nodded. "Yes…they try to instill very high morals in all of us."

"Yes, yes they do." A deep voice from the other side of the cell spoke up.

Big B eyes widened as she saw who it was. "Oliver Queen…you know…Oliver Queen?"

Viona closed her eyes and nodded slightly before turning around to face him. "Oliver…you came."

"I was feeling…generous."

The guard came over. "Mr. Queen…you're going to really bail her out? She committed a crime."

"There is no proof that she had any part of this. Open the door please."

He mumbled to himself as he reluctantly "you better keep a better eye on her Mr. Queen one of these days she'll be put in the big house."

Olive looked down at Viona, who only was about mid-chest level to him. "Oh, don't you worry officer, she'll be going to the big house."

Before they left Viona turned to Big B. "I hope you get out soon."

"Now Viona" Oliver yelled from just down the hallway.

Big B smiled "it was nice meeting you, maybe we'll see each other again."

"If I'm going where I think I'm going…you probably won't ever see me again." She smiled and waved goodbye as she ran to catch up with Oliver, who was already signing paper and collecting a small bag of her belongings. They walked out of the correctional facitly and got into a Ford Fusion, a car that was not in Oliver Queen's tastes. They continued to drive for a long while before the silence was broken with Oliver hitting the top of the steering wheel.

"Damn it Viona! What the hell were you thinking! Where you even thinking?!"

Viona let hair fall into her face, mostly because she didn't want to see the look on Oliver's face. "No."

"You're damn straight you weren't thinking, I can't believe it. Why would you do something like this? Huh?"

"I don't know…I thought that's how you make friends."

Oliver turned his head to face her, his eyes squinted and his brows furrowed. "What? You know what…just no. I don't want to hear it right now." He continued to drive until they had gotten to the hall of Justice Oliver, already changed into his secret identity parked the car, as they got out he pressed a button that made the vehicle literally camouflaged within the background. "You're lucky nobody is around."

"Right, no witnesses." Viona said sullenly

"Not a good time to crack jokes."

As they walked in the door locked behind them and Olive continued down the hallway before turning into a conference room where the five out of the seven founders of the Justice League sat before them. Oliver and Viona both took a seat and what followed was the world's longest and most awkward silence known to man.

"Are you stupid? Hal asked in order to break the silence.

"This goes beyond stupid, I don't even know what this is." Clark stood up. "How many times have you been put in that correctional facility?"

Viona could cut the tension in the room with a butter knife and she could feel how angry everyone was. "Five times."

Clark put his hands on either side of his head and rubbed his temples letting out a sigh. "Five…Five time. Mostly for very petty things but…now they put you in for…what was it?"

"Robbery" Barry chimed in.

"Yes…robbery."

Viona looked down at the table wishing she could be anywhere but here. "Well, they couldn't charge me with anything. I mean…I was going to put the money back I just wanted to make some friends."

"Make some friends?" Clark asked very slowly. "You thought it would help you make some friends if you helped them steal? I don't understand your logic."

"I don't know, I'm sorry really! I was just trying to fit in and they all wanted to try and steal and I don't know…" she trailed off.

"You're lucky that you didn't expose your powers to anyone and that they technically couldn't charge you with anything. However, that doesn't help you now." Clark kept eye contact with Viona. "You will be spending a year in the watch tower. Where you'll continue your education and be on a very strict schedule."

Viona felt her heart sink into her stomach.

"If you choose to act like a child then you will be treated as such. Just because we were appointed guardianship, doesn't excuse you from the law. You'll not only continue your education but you will be fulfilling tower duties as well, with an assigned adult, all of which will be documented and signed each day."

Viona sighed and nodded. It was very clear that jail would have been the preferred option. Spending a year in space was a worse sentence than 20 years with inmates. "I understand."

With that Viona was escorted by Barry Allen to the beam that sends them to the watch tower while the others stayed behind.

"If we don't nip this in the butt she's going to be looking at a life sentence in a jail cell." Hal sighed a bit. "I just don't understand how teenagers think."

"On Themyscira we punish criminals to the fullest all the same regardless of the severity. She should find herself lucky." Diana commented.

Bruce then stood up. "Just because the Government gave over custody of her doesn't mean she should be treated as one of us. By 18 if she continues on this road then it'll give us no choice but to cut our ties." With that he walked out.

Once Barry and Viona made it to the watch tower Barry walked her to a spare room. The furnishings were simple, it included a bed and a small desk.

"Hey listen, what you did tonight…beyond stupid. But if you don't start cleaning up your act then you won't have us to bail you out. It'll get pretty lonely real quick."

Viona nodded. "I really don't know why I did that. I just wanted to fit in I guess, everyone at school seemed to have a place and the only way I knew to fit in was to make myself look cool. But now that I'm saying this all out loud…it sounds really dumb."

Barry smiled a bit. "Yea it does. Supes won't be mad forever, just maybe eighty years…tops. Anyway goodnight and see you early tomorrow morning for your first shift of kitchen duty, you'll report to Booster Gold, and let me tell you something, he's very much a morning person." He laughed a bit as he walked away.

Viona closed the door to her room and flopped in the bed. "Great."


	2. Meet your team

**A/N: Hello everyone. Thank you for ready chapter one! I'm sorry I have been MIA for a while, but that's life right? Well this chapter two, I had a different idea of where I wanted the story to go so I hop you all like it. **

It had been several weeks since Viona had been sentenced to watch tower life. She had done everything from serving meals to cleaning the bathrooms, even heroes have to go sometimes. In between chores she was to attend classes that covered math and science with Ray Palmer, the occasional history lesson with Booster Gold however in most cases skeets would be the one teaching. Viona also received lessons in physical education by Black Canary which always resulted in bruises. Other members of the Justice League would take some time out of their schedules and conduct a small one on one lesson with her.

However, unbeknownst to her, things were about to change. Not only for Viona but for the league as well.

"Whoa! Hold on just a second. This isn't a good idea." Barry stood up from his seat. He, and the other founders were back on earth holding a meeting as they usually do every so often. This particular meeting, arranged by Superman, had already ruffled some feathers.

Oliver looked up at Barry and raised an eyebrow. "I'm surprised you're so against this notion. I thought of all people you would be the happiest."

"Wanting to make an elite group is asking for trouble. What wrong with what we have now?"

Superman cleared his throat. "We are all getting older, all of us here and many other members. It is time to start looking into a new group of the central command."

"so replacements?" Barry cooled down a bit and slowly took a seat.

"Don't think of them as replacements, they're will be our legacy." Oliver was trying to convince Barry into the idea but perhaps he was trying to convince himself as well.

"The idea seems logical, how would you go about choosing these…legacies? There are too many to hold…auditions." Bruce's deep voice chimed in.

"We don't need replacements just yet. I think we should take children, so there is time to train them and to help mold their morals to ones we agree upon." Diana already had someone in mind.

The debate went back and forth for almost an hour. Half of the team believed that children were not the way to go while the other half thought it was the only way. Eventually they had all agreed to nominate one person, between the ages of 16 and 18, to go through a pre-test.

"So we are all in agreement that by this time tomorrow our choices will meet in the watch tower and they will not know the reason for their summoning." Superman addressed all seven members. They nodded and disbanded.

Barry and Oliver had changed back to civilian clothing and headed towards a local coffee shop. Barry ordered two eggs, and a side of bacon while Oliver just ordered coffee. "So Oliver, who is going to replace you?"

"I'm not sure, you?" He smiled at the waitress as she brought his coffee.

Barry didn't answer right away. He wasn't sure if there was someone who could take on the load of being one of the commanders. "I was thinking about Jake Dale."

"Oh you're little protégé? Not a bad choice at all, he's a good kid." He nodded as if he was agreeing with himself.

"He is a good kid, hey who do you think the bat is going to choose? Can you imagine if he picks what's his name?"

Oliver smirked and let out a small chuckle. "Oh yea…Jason…Sal…something. That boy is something else."

"Salkov! Yea he's a good kid too but he kind of scares me, but I guess any protégé of the bat is bound to have similar personalities." He thanked the waitress for the food finally came. "So, we have my kid, the bat, now what about the others?"

"Chew Barry...please." Oliver gave it some thought. "Well, let's see…John probably will outlive all of us so I doubt he'll bring anyone. Diana, she has that one girl…uhm Lana, Clark…since it was his idea I think he's going to send Declan. The rest I'm not sure."

Barry was only half listening but he nodded with each name, trying to think of the faces and their personalities. "Well, what about you…I know I just asked but shouldn't Daniel be your first choice?"

Oliver sighed very deeply before he picked up the cup of coffee and sipped it. He put the mug down and sighed again. "Daniel isn't ready for something like this. I was actually thinking about Viona."

Barry had just swallowed a piece of bacon. He began choking on the bacon when Oliver suggested Viona. His eyes watered, once he composed himself he looked at Oliver in disbelief. "Are you serious?"

"I know she's rough around the edges, but I think that being part of a group will be beneficial for her. Her heart is in the right place, she just lacks the motivation."

Barry's eyes widened slightly "I'm not saying she's a bad kid…it's just I don't think she will make it. The others will have years of field experience on her…hell I don't even know if she can throw a decent punch."

Oliver nodded. "She's much weaker in combat yes, but that's something that can be taught. And true she's younger than all of them but I just know that if she tries and really puts some effort in she could become a good member."

"It's your choice, I just hope that it doesn't back fire on you." They finished their meal and went their separate ways.

The following day Viona heard a knock on her bedroom door. You couldn't even technically call it a bed room. There was a bed, a small desk, and some closet space. She laid in bed for a moment, her whole body hurting, even parts of her body she didn't know could feel pain. Black Canary started to hit back during their "physical training" class, which was more like combat training. "Come in."

Oliver, in his disguise, walked in and smiled "Morning, shouldn't you be in the cafeteria?"

She waived her right hand in front of her. "I am but Booster said I could take the day off. Which is good cause I think I'm paralyzed."

"You're not" he chuckled slightly. "How is watch tower life? Not as fun as my house right?"

"It sucks…kind of. But your house is like a vacation to Hawaii and the watch tower is like a vortex of a never ending hell."

Oliver raised an eyebrow but disregarded the comment. "Anyway, I need you to come with me to the combat practice room."

There was a loud groan the moment he asked her to go to the room. "Why…we're not going to fight…cause I'll lose."

"Let's just go."

Viona sat up very slowly with small little groans and her body moved very stiffly. "Give me a second to get changed, actually give me a year or so."

"You have a second." He smiled and left the room waiting.

Viona came out shortly, wearing a pair of black athletic shorts, with a yellow trim around the leg holes and up the side of the shorts. On top she had a simple yellow runner's tank top on, with black trim. The two of them headed towards the combat practice room, where Superman, Wonder Woman, Flash, and Batman all stood with their picks. Viona knew very little about the founder's protégés. They never spoke of them to her and she never asked. However, she knew that they were being trained by the best, and that was extremely intimidating.

"Thank you for joining us." Superman did a good job of hiding his surprise at Olive's pick. "The reason why you all are here is because we are looking to make a new elite group of heroes."

Everyone but the founders looked confused, as they should.

"An elite group? But why?" A boy about six feet tall asked. He, like everyone else, was wearing work out clothing. His just happened to be red athletic shorts, and a yellow t-shirt with the Flash's emblem on the chest. Jake Dale was known to be the next Flash. He trained with Flash every day when he wasn't in school. He almost was the mirror image of Barry Allen. His hair was a mix of different shades of dark and medium brown. His skin was a light tan, perhaps from being in the sun, his eyes were blue.

"The reason is not important just yet. What must be done is a trial. Your mentors have chosen you for a reason. They believe that you are capable of team work, leadership and above all else, knowing the difference between right and wrong. So, just to make sure we have a few simulations for you. Three, each more difficult than the last. Get through the whole thing as a team and we will move one. Fail, and you will all go back to whatever you were doing before this moment."

With that the founders left the kids by themselves and locked the door.

"You must be Viona." Jake moved closer and smiled down to her.

Viona smiled back and nodded. "Yes…I am. How do you know that?"

Lana, a girl with blonde hair and small features smirked. "Oh we all know who you are."

Viona looked at the girl confused. She knew who she was. She was eye candy, but more than that she was also very skilled at combat and her mentor was Wonder Woman which spoke for itself.

Lana rolled her eyes. "You're the girl whose parents aren't alive anymore. You're also a burden on the head commanders."

There was a long awkward silence. Viona was surprised at how mean Lana was, she always assumed that like Wonder Woman, she would be just as kind. "Well, my father died. My mother on the other hand left, but I'm sure you knew that right?" The tone in her voice from sweet to a distinct pissed off tone. "As for being a burden, maybe I am. But at least I'm not a bitch like you."

Lana felt her eye twitch slightly. "Keep on talking and I'll make sure to turn your bones into dust."

"Ladies!" a deep, rough voice echoed the room. "Lana, relax." The guy speaking was Batman's choice. Jason Salkov. He was very large for his age, 18. Broad shoulders, and large muscles, and a stern, hard face to match. "We aren't here to fight each other."

As soon as he said that, the lights in the room turned off. When they turned back on a second later, the surrounding was a seemingly normal city. There were people walking on sidewalks and cars driving past them.

"Trippy." Jake looked amused as he observed everything. "It's so real."

There was a small click that came from the sky, which was actually just the intercom. "In the first level, you will have to save the city from bombs. However, they must be deactivated in a particular order, if you do not then the city will blow up and you will have failed." Superman ended the transmission.

"A bomb…really?" Declan, a boy that matched Jason's muscle mass to a T. He had blonde hair, and a soft, friendly face. His mentor was Superman, however he never spoke about Declan ever.

"This is going to be easy, I'll just go around the city and turn the bombs off." Jake didn't sound impress with the task. "It'll take me less than a second."

"Didn't you hear him? They have to be turned off in the correct order." Lana sighed. "I know how about we j-"There was an explosion as one of the buildings collapsed to the ground. "what the hell."

"A distraction I'm sure." Jason looked towards the building that fell. "We need to go save those people."

"There are no people, this isn't real. The objective is to turn the bomb off." Viona didn't understand Jason's reasoning.

"The objective is to save the city. In real combat you aren't going to have to deal with one thing. You'll have to deal with multiple things."

There was another explosions, then two more followed. With a total of four building in a pile of rubble and screaming pedestrians running away from the explosions.

"What are we supposed to do!" Lana didn't want to fail, she wouldn't hear the end of it from Wonder Woman if she did. "We can't all go check on the buildings and turn the bombs off."

It was clear that none of them had real field experience where they were in charge of making decisions. There was a small clock in a window of shop there were all standing by. Jake looked at it and realized that it wasn't a clock, but a timer. A time that was getting closer and closer to zero. "Guys…look." He pointed to the clock as the rest looked towards that direction. "do you think it's a bomb?"

"No, they wouldn't plant a bomb in plain sight. Would they?" Viona thought that it was weird.

Declan looked around trying to make sense of everything that was going on. It was felt like total chaos. "Wait…no that's a not a bomb. That's a timer. Meaning when that thing gets to the end we lose."

"Well then let's stop wasting time and do something." Lana was getting more and more frustrated, but she lacked any leadership skills to make anything happen.

Jason was trying to think. He was trying to think like Batman, trying to find the best solution that would save everyone and still defuse the bombs. He felt his temple throbbing, the pressure and the eyes of the founders were too much.

"Alright! Lana and Jake take the east side, make sure everyone is safe and deal with any scumbags." They nodded and took off. Jason looked at Declan and Viona. He didn't know if they had powers but it didn't matter since the timer was getting closer to zero. "Declan and I are going to the west side and Viona I need you to find bombs main circuit and turn it off."

"What! I-I can't turn off a bomb"

Jason grabbed her shoulders and squeezed them gently. "I believe in you. You can do it." With that he looked at Declan and the two of them took off. Jason on foot and Declan by air surprisingly.

Viona was left alone by the timer. "What?" She watched the timer. "Six minutes to find a circuit…"

Oliver let out an agitated sigh. "Don't just stand there!"

"I knew this was a mistake." Flash remarked with his arms crossed.

Superman looked back at him "we won't know until time is up."

Viona shook her hands trying to collect herself. "Alright! Let's go!" She turned around and began to run only to stop. "The bombs could be anywhere though!"

She looked around trying to think like a criminal. "If I wanted to screw with the Justice League and blow up a whole city, where would I put the bombs?" Her eyes glazed over a man hole covering, but she quickly went back to it and smiled to herself. She went to lift the man hole cover, which was much heavier than she expected. The disgusting smell of sewer was all too real and made her gag relax trigger. "It's just a simulation…it's just a simulation." She climbed down the ladder, at the end of it she jumped down and heard the sound of her landing echo. "Ok, this is disgusting."

As Viona was walking down in the sewers she felt a gust of wind, and suddenly heard Jakes voice next to her. "The sewer, nice thinking V."

The nickname was a bit odd, but there was no time to talk about it. "Jake, you're fast."

"Yes, I am. Thank you for noticing." He smiled.

"Right, anyway I need you to explore the sewers and find the main circuit to these bombs."

"a circuit? Why would they be part of one circuit, wouldn't it be multiple?"

"No, if the bombs have to be diffused in order, that means that they're all running on one main circuit, that way the computer can tell which bomb turned off or on."

He nodded and smiled. "Good thinking V! Alright I'll be back in a Flash" he winked and disappeared.

Viona shook her head, he was very much like Barry Allen. Jake came back and smiled. "I found it, also I found this." He held up a tin trash can top and handed it to her.

"What am I supposed to do with this thing?" She frowned slightly.

"I know you have powers, electricity right? Well you move kind of slow and we have two minutes left. So I need you to use that top as a flying disk of sorts. You know like Static."

She nodded, Viona would never have thought of that. "Alright, let's try." She focused her powers to travel through her body to her hands and around the trash can lid. She then was able to control is with the current of electricity and let it hover the ground. She jumped on, getting her balance was hard but she quickly got the hang of it. "This is cool."

Jake smiled "You won't be as fast as me but, try to keep up." With that he began running towards the circuit with Viona in tow. "What's your plan?" He yelled back.

"I'm going to melt the circuit so the bombs all diffuse at the same time."

He shrugged. Jake didn't really understand science stuff, he actually didn't really understand much of anything nor did he care to. "Whatever you say V, just hope it works."

Once they reach the circuit she jumps off the lid, which had turned black, and fell to her knees to examine the circuit. "Alright, I should be able to just over heat it." She looked up Jake.

Jake nodded back at her. "it's our only option."

Viona focused the electricity into one hand and she placed it on the circuit and began to feed it more volts of electricity than it could handle. There were sparks flying and smoke coming from the circuit of Viona, it was hard to tell. When the smoke subsided Viona let out a sigh, she felt exhausted. "I didn't realize that it had that much juice."

"Do you think it worked?" Jake helped her up.

Viona smiled and forced herself to stand. "I hope so, we should go find the others."

Jake scooped her up easily and looked down. "I agree." He dashed out of the sewers and found the others by the timer, which had read zero. He put her down gently. "We did it right? No bombs went off?"

Lana looked at the flushed Viona and raised an eyebrow. "I think we passed."

The lights turned off again and when they came back on, they were once again in the combat practice room. "Well done everyone, pushing the time a bit but all in all you passed." Oliver said with excitement as he walked into the room. He wrapped his arm around Viona. "All of you used your strengths, go get something to eat, and get to know each other's because tomorrow is round two."


End file.
